1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module to be used for switching, for example, a large current, and a power converter including the semiconductor module.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-307416 discloses a semiconductor device in which conductive resin is provided on insulating resin covering a semiconductor component.
When the semiconductor component performs switching, a magnetic field is generated around the semiconductor component. This magnetic field have adverse effects on operations of devices around the semiconductor component, and therefore should be shielded. However, there has been a problem that the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot sufficiently shield the magnetic field.